It is known to provide a data/computing processor (such as an electronic control unit or ECU) that receives multiple inputs from and/or provides multiple outputs to multiple sensors, controls and/or accessories in an automotive vehicle. Examples of such processing systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,629,033; 6,778,073; 7,146,260 and/or 7,178,049, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. It is also known to provide a vehicle system that receives multiple inputs and may provide or generate different outputs in response to processing of the inputs, such as the systems described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,697,027; 7,355,524 and/or 7,205,904, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.